Obstacle Discourse
This is the eleventh Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Ali and Cera’s truce was mostly just a temporary one, as they didn’t really talk to each other by the next night. But, at least Cera hadn’t done anything despicable for a while. “It’s peaceful here,” Ali commented, but the silence was soon disrupted by Shorty bragging about how he scored high in the diving challenge. “Never mind,” she laughed, as Littlefoot walked by. “Hi Ali,” Littlefoot said. The two longnecks smiled at each other. “Hi Littlefoot, I’m feeling good,” replied Ali. “That’s good to hear,” Littlefoot replied. Littlefoot was about to walk away, when he stopped and sighed and turned around. “Ali…” he began to say. “What?” she asked back. Littlefoot paused. “Never mind, I forgot.” He said, and walked off. CC Ali: Littlefoot…I think he knows how I… (Footage cuts off.) THE NEXT MORNING….. The 13 remaining dinos were excited, because they had heard another human from the future was coming to guest star in this episode. Rory was chowing down on a spiketail for breakfast. “I don’t think you should chew that fast…” suggested Chomper. “Why not?” asked Rory between bites, and he soon got his answer. He bit down on one of the spikes, and the solidness of it caused a loose tooth the fast biter had to fall out! “Hey, you lost a tooth,” Tera commented. “Yeah, one less tooth we have to worry about when you try to it us,” Cera said, even after 10 episodes, still not trusting Chomper’s sharpteeth friends. CC Rory: This is cool! There’s an old fast biter legend: If you hold onto the first tooth you lose, it’ll bring you good luck! Petrie flew over to Tera. “You look pretty today,” he said, not knowing the best way to talk to a girl. “Thanks Petrie,” Tera replied. Just then, Chris showed up. The TDV time machine was behind him. “Let me introduce another former TDI camper, Cody!” Another human stepped out of the TDV time machine. “Hey, I’m Cody,” the geeky-looking kid called. “Hello Cody,” Littlefoot smiled. “Anyway dudes,” Chris began to explain, “Cody volunteered to assist the Super Sharpteeth in this next challenge.” Cody walked over to the SS team to even out the numbers. He then noticed Petrie staring at Tera. “So, this pterodactyl has a crush eh?” Cody laughed. “What’s a pterodactyl? “ Petrie asked. “Me a flyer.” Cody laughed a bit, “Don’t worry, I can help you get the girl. I know how to attract girls, I wouldn’t mind helping you out." Petrie laughed a bit. CC Petrie: Me like Tera, but does me like her a lot? Is that what Cody thinks? Chris then walked in front of everyone. “Ok dudes, just wait here until Chef comes to instruct you on your next challenge.” “CHEF?!” everyone yelled surprise, especially Ducky and Tippy. Chef came into the mess hall, wearing an army uniform. “OK soldiers, move out and follow me!” The dinosaurs didn’t know what exactly what a soldier was, but they all quickly replied “Yes sir!” CC Ducky: Chef is very tough, he is, he is. But I’m not saying that is a good thing. After a few minutes of running in rows, Chef saw their destination. “Hey, Tippy recognizes this place!” Tippy commented. “It’s called the Canyon of Forever, isn’t it?” The Canyon of Forever, as the Great Valley dinosaurs called it, was a VERY LONG and straight canyon that went on for a few miles. Do to the limited space and long distance, that’s how the nickname was coined. But they noticed something odd: throughout the canyon, as far as the eye could see, there were many different things set up! “Our next challenge is an obstacle course,” Chris laughed in his weird way. Chef took over from here. “Ok, listen up sissies! You will each run through this series of grueling obstacles. If you want to give up, simply walk across the red tape marking the borders of the course, or if you get knocked across accidentally, well TOO BAD!” CC Tippy: Tippy notices something weird: Whenever Chef yells, you can see some weird red thing move around in the back of his mouth. Cody walked over to Petrie. “Ok Petrie, if you want Tera to like you, just follow my lead,” he instructed. Cody then licked his hand, rubbed it through his hair, and did the “Wink-and-the-gun” move. “What that?” Petrie asked. “It attracts the ladies,” Cody grinned. Chef was finishing up giving the instructions. “And after every couple obstacles, there will be a small area where you can take a 30-second rest. However, if you’re still there longer than 30 seconds, you’re automatically eliminated!” The dinos gulped. “Now go!” Chef yelled. The teams took off. “This is gonna be hard, it will be, it will be,” Ducky panted, entering the first obstacle: a path suspended a about a foot in the air that’s a long, giant net. “Not for a threehorn,” Cera laughed. However, she decided to give Ducky a ride on her back. CC Cera: Look, I don’t need Ducky betraying me like Myra did….even though she’s no threat to my winning. Indeed, this first obstacle was no problem for the big-footed dinos like Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, Tippy, and Shorty. (Cody was also doing fine.) But for dinosaurs with little feet like Petrie, Tera, Ducky, Guido, Ruby, and Chomper, this was hard. Rory, however, was having no trouble at all. “My good luck charm works!” he laughed happily to his teammates, showing his recently-lost tooth. “No way,” Tippy said. Tera got her foot stuck in one of the net’s holes. “Oh crud,” she muttered. “Me help you,” Petrie smiled, pulling Tera out. “Thanks Petrie,” Tera smiled. Petrie remembered the move Cody showed him. He imitated that. Tera started laughing out loud. “What was that?!” she laughed. “Something Cody showed me,” Petrie replied. CC Cody: Ok, maybe dinosaur chicks are attracted by the same moves human chicks are. The next obstacle was an upward-slanted platform with water being sprayed downwards, making it slippery and was pushing you back. “I got an idea guys,” Littlefoot called to his team, “Everyone hold onto each other’s tails and we’ll climb at the same time,” he instructed. “Good idea,” smiled Chomper. The FF team’s line was in this order: Littlefoot, Ali, Tippy, Cera, Ducky, Rita, and Chomper. With team work, they were able to slowly make their way to the top. The Super Sharpteeth, however, were having some problems. Shorty, Cody, and Rory made their way to the top. However, Guido was unable to fight back against the force of the water, and it pushed him out of boundaries. “Guido has been eliminated from the challenge!” Chris called through his megaphone. CC Shorty: Guido’s such a wimp, he’s going home the next time my team loses! CC Guido: Whoever’s laughing at me back in the valley, don’t. I’ll get them back one day! The group reached their first rest stop. They saw a timer set for 30 seconds counting down. “Tippy could use this rest…” Tippy huffed relieved. “Yeah, eating that much green food can’t get you out of shape,” Cera taunted. Tippy then charged into Cera and knocked her over. She and Ali slapped their front legs together. “You’re gonna pay for that.” “Time’s almost up!” Chomper called, noticing only 5 seconds left on the clock. He and Rita took off first, the 11 remaining dinos quickly followed them. “This is so exciting Chomper!” Rita cheered, holding Chomper’s hand. “Yeah, it is,” Chomper blushed back. All of a sudden, the screen went black. Chris came in front of the audience. “I’m sorry to report this dudes, but the next couple of cameramen didn’t notice their cameras were off, so we have no footage of the “Ring of Fire Jump.” “We now return to the regular episode.” CC Rory: That jump was so incredible! Anybody who didn’t see it should just hate themselves right now! Rory’s tooth really seemed to be giving him good luck. He passed through the next couple of obstacles no sweat. The next obstacle was walking across a thin wire without falling off. Petrie and Tera, having small feet, did a good job in this portion, as they grabbed the wire with their small claws and scaled it by walking left-to-right. Tera let out a sigh. “Petrie…I guess I’ll tell you about my family,” Tera said, moving while talking. Petrie looked surprised, he was now going to learn about this new flyer he met for the first time in TDV. “You see……back in the Valley I grew up in, I didn’t have the kinds of friends you have. My family was so fancy and proper. Everyone wanted me to be this goodie-two wings flyer who was just like everyone else, and I couldn’t take it. All the boy flyers I knew were complete sexists, and so I flew away from home. When the humans came and when I heard about Total Drama Valley, I figured this was a chance to get some real friends, so I went for it! Now, I have some friends: you, Ali, Littlefoot, Rory, Guido, and Tippy. “Me welcome,” Petrie smiled, but he accidentally let go of the wire and hit the ground. “Petrie has been eliminated!” Chris called. Petrie and Tera just shared a smile and a laugh. “I know you’ll do better next challenge,” Tera smiled. CC Tera: Petrie’s pretty cool. Oh what the heck, I like him a lot. CC Petrie: Me think Tera is the coolest flyer ever. A few obstacles/rest spots later, a lot had happened. Ruby, Ducky, Tippy, and Rita had all been knocked out of bounds or forfeited. Only Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, Shorty, and Tera remained; Cody still assisting the SS team. “OK guys, you just have to concentrate on the goal, that’s the key to winning,” Cody instructed politely. “Being tough helps,” Shorty muttered sarcastically. The next obstacle came up. It was thin platforms with many punching bags attached to cords that could knock the players off that were swinging like a pendulum blade. Ali walked over to Littlefoot, wanting to say something. “Littlefoot…you were really smart today.” Ali complimented. “Thank you Ali,” Littlefoot smiled back. “But I kind of…like you,” Ali admitted. Littlefoot looked surprised. “Really?” he asked. “Yeah…” Ali replied. Ali started leaning in for a kiss! Before Littlefoot could react…WHAM! One of the punching bags knocked him off the platform. CC Littlefoot: I did not see that coming…but Ali and the obstacle part. The final 6 in the course reached the final resting point. (The last 6 were Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, Shorty, and Tera.) Petrie flew over to Tera holding a sweet bubble. “For you…” he grinned, handing her it. “Thanks Petrie,” Ters smiled back, then she paused. She then gave Petrie a peck (The flyer equivalent of a kiss) on the side of his face! Petire blushed deeply, while most of the players who had lost at this point went “Oooohhhh…” in a lovey-dovey voice. The 30-second timer was almost up. “Go on Tera!” encouraged Petrie. Tera nodded. The final obstacle was this: the final 6 could see the finish line, but a little bit behind it was some sort of jet engine forcing air back towards them. “This wind is out on control!” Asli yelled. Rory managed to stop moving forward, his tooth giving him good luck. Unfortunately, the wind caught Tera’s wings and knocked her out of bounds. “Ah well,” she shrugged. Meanwhile, the wind was making it too hard for Cera to move. “That’s it, this is getting ridiculous,” she complained, and willingly quit. Only, Ali, Shorty, Chomper, and Rory remained. Chomper held his down so the top of his head could attempt to counteract the wind, and it seemed to be working. CC Chomper: So is this what he meant when the Noah kid called me an airhead? Just then, Rory’s tooth was blown out of his hands. “Keep going!” Shorty and Cody encouraged. “Yeah sissies!” Chef added suddenly. All of a sudden, with his tooth gone, the fast biter had trouble blocking the wind for some reason. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet, and he bumped into Shorty….knocking them out of the game, just as Ali and Chomper crossed the finish line. “The Fighting Flatteeth win!” Chris called. Littlefoot went up to Ali. “You did great!” he complimented. Just then, Rory came up. “Did any of you see my tooth? It’s suddenly gone missing.” The longnecks nodded no. “But that’s weird, this is an enclosed space, you should see it,” Ali replied. “Maybe someone took it,” suggested Rory. “But why would anyone steal your tooth?” Littlefoot asked. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……. Chris came out with the plate of sweet bubbles, as usual. “There are 6 Super Sharpteeth, but only 5 sweet bubbles. If I don’t call your name, you must go through the Tunnel of Shame and you can’t come back, ever. “You’ve all cast your ballots in the confession cam. The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Shorty.” Chris called. “All right!” Shorty grinned. (BTW way, Cody had already left in the time machine.) “Next, Petrie.” Petrie and Tera hugged each other before Petrie collected his invincibility. “Rory……Ruby.” It was down to Tera and Guido, Tera knew what the final result was going to be. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………..Guido.” “HUH?!!!!!!!!” yelled Tera. “You guys….voted me off and kept Guido?!” Petrie, Shorty, and Rory looked shocked. “Something wrong Chris,” Petrie said, “Me know for sure that me, Rory, and Shorty did not vote her off!” “Too bad dude, the ballot box says 4 votes against Tera, so she’s gone.” “I was not!” Tera yelled, but Chef grabbed her. “Lemme go!” she yelled, but Chef carried her to the Tunnel of Shame and tossed her inside. “Time to test this bad boy out,” Chris laughed, and pressed a button. Suddenly, a glass wall blocked the way back into TDV. Petrie flew over. “Me didn’t do this!” he tried to explain. “You traitor!” Tera yelled back, but she saw Petrie’s face, and could tell he was telling the truth. “Me never forget you Tera!” Petrie waved. “I won’t either!” Tera called back. A FEW MINUTES LATER……. Guido was standing by himself by the bonfire, slowly eating his sweet bubble. He was thinking of past events over the course of the show: Rory scaring him….being tricked into sticking his tongue on ice in episode 6….being pushed into the water on 7…..sitting in bug guts last episode….. (FLASHBACK….) CC Guido: (Holding Rory’s tooth.) You guys love playing jokes, huh? Well, I hope you find this one funny. (Jams Rory’s tooth into the locked ballot box, and strains until he opens it.) Changing the votes so Petrie’s girlfriend gets voted off, hilarious eh?! (Takes out ballots, puts new ones in.) (THE PRESENT…..) Guido looked at Shorty, Petrie, and Rory off in the distance. “I got you back…” he laughed evilly, and threw Rory’s tooth away. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes